


About Damn Time

by padfootsotter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, a bit OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootsotter/pseuds/padfootsotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s an idiot, Sherlock is. One day he’s going to open his eyes and sees what’s in front of him, hope it’s not too late though.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Damn Time

“I’m in love,” Sherlock sighed with happiness as he flopped on the couch, “I’ve found her, after all this time!” He grinned at his best friend.

 

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she put down the magazine, “Who is it?”

 

“Alyson. She’s so beautiful and funny and intelligent! She’s a female me!” He gushed once again, not bothering to notice the disappointed face on the girl next to him.

 

“Oh?” She choked out, “Where did you meet her?”

 

“The cafe, down the street, the one that we always go to.” She furrowed her brows, that was theirs, specifically theirs. “Yeah, I saw her….” He continued on how he met her, but she couldn’t pay attention, no, not while her heart was pounding in her ears.

 

“Hello?” Sherlock waved his hands in front of her face, “did I lose you there?”

 

She smiled, “Sorry, I was daydreaming, you know me.”

 

“I sure do, anyway, she doesn’t want to date me!”

 

“Oh, why not?”

 

“Apparently, I don’t have the it, you know? The it?”

 

“What?” She was utterly confused, what is the it?

 

“I don’t know,” he shrugged, “but I want to date her! And then propose and get married and loads of that shibam!”

 

Her heart clench and all she could do was smile inspite of her pain. She had to be a good friend for him, she was after all her bestfriend. “What do you want me to do?”

 

Sherlock turned and his voice going lower, “Devise a plan that will make her fall in love with me.”

 

_Great bloody hell._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mary sighed, “You’re helping him what?”

 

She groaned, “I told you, I have to plan something that will make her fall in love with him.” The words were forced out and venomous.

 

“Why?”

 

“What?”

 

“Why are you helping him? You’re in love with him, why are you helping another chit fall in love with him? Have you gone crazy?” Mary looked at her friend disapprovingly.

 

“I can’t help it. You should have seen the way he talked about her, like she was bloody everything!” Mary didn’t have to be a rocket scientist to know that she wanted to be the girl that Sherlock was talking about.

 

“He’s fancied in love with her, and when he’s near her, his smile- God! What the hell am I doing?”

 

Mary kept quiet for a couple of seconds, “You want him to be happy. Even if it isn’t with you.”

 

Her expression darkened then fell, she didn’t even bother to hide the tears streaming down her face.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You are a god send!” Sherlock yelled, “I love you so much! She agreed! She agreed!” He picked her up and spun her around, making her giggle.

 

“It’s okay, I am after all a genius.”

 

“What’s going on?” John asked as he came back with Mycroft both holding snacks.

 

“Alyson agreed to date me! We’re going out, this Friday!”

 

“The blonde bint?” Mycroft asked, earning a light hearted smack from her. “Sorry.”

 

Sherlock scowled, “I guess so. Thank you again, you’re indescribable!” With that he walked into his room.

 

“He’s actually interested in her? She’s an absolute annoying little bint.” Mycroft sighed and shook his head disapprovingly. “How are you holding up?” Mycroft asked the girl beside him.

 

She shrugged, “Better than I thought.”

 

Mycroft droned out her name. “It hurts Mycroft, but he’s happy so I guess I’m happy in some way.”

 

“You want to be the person he’s happy with.” She nodded, John moved so he hugged her from the side.

 

“I’ll see you guys later, I have to get my dress for the gala on Saturday.” She chastely kissed each man’s cheek, “John the man that’s supposed to be my date, what’s his name?”

 

“Daniel, and he’ll pick you up at eight.” Again she nodded, she bid her farewells to Mycroft and John, forgetting that Sherlock was in the bedroom.

 

“Where’d she go?” Sherlock asked, entering the front room.

 

“Said something about her dress for Saturday.”

 

“Who she going with?”

 

John arched a brow, “A friend of mine. Daniel.” John watched in interest as Sherlock’s faced began the formation of a scowl. Without another word he stormed off to his room, muttering about ‘Daniel being a poncy name’, and ‘got to call Alyson’.

 

John turned to Mycroft who had a pensive look on his face, “He’s an idiot, Sherlock is. One day he’s going to open his eyes and sees what’s in front of him, hope it’s not too late though.”

 

Mycroft quietly agreed. His brother was quite an idiot sometimes.

 

* * *

 

 

She held her hands date, feeling more comfortable than what she’d originally thought. Daniel looked at her and smiled, “Thank you for agreeing with me.”

 

“It’s okay, sad that your girlfriend isn’t here though. Are you sure she’ll be fine with you accompanying me tonight? If not, I can go stag.” She took her hand out.

 

“It’s fine, I called her and she said she’s 100% fine with it, and besides she knows you.” He gave her a reassuring glance. “Now let’s make that boy of yours jealous.” With a knowing wink they walked through the doors.

  
  


On the other side of the hall, Sherlock and Alyson swayed to the music. Sherlock began to feel agitated with his date, actually it began on their first date. She wasn’t intelligent, she just used big words without knowing what they mean, she was a complete airhead. She was beautiful he’d give her that, but she wasn’t the most beautiful person he’d ever seen, and her sense of humour was bland. Not British bland, just bland.

 

Sherlock drifted into his own world, searching through the crowds of people to see her, and there she was. She looked absolutely stunning. He gasped, making Alyson look at him funnily. Sherlock saw the man beside her and felt possessive. He wanted to knock out the man who was touching her and making her laugh.  

 

Once the song ended Sherlock got out of Alyson’s grasp and stormed to the couple who was sharing a laugh with his friends. “Hello.”

 

“Sherlock.” She nodded at him, giving him a brief smile. He felt a smile on his lips, but that was quickly removed once the ponce wrapped his arm around her waist.

 

“Sherlock, aren’t you going to introduce me to your friends?” Sherlock felt like groaning and telling her to go bother someone else.

 

He introduced her and found out that the ponce was called Daniel. What a poncy name.

 

Alyson giggled and kissed Sherlock on the lips. Actually it became a lip lock and the everyone felt uneasy.

 

She watched the action going in front of her and felt like hurling. Did people not have manners? “I have to go get some fresh air or vomit.” She politely excused herself and headed or the balcony.

 

Once Sherlock managed to break the kiss off, everyone looked uncomfortable, except Mary. “Excuse me, but do you not have manners? I mean snogging like that isn’t very well taken in public.”

 

Alyson’s eyes narrowed, “Pardon?”

 

Mary quirked an eyebrow, “Really Sherlock?”

 

“What?”

 

“You’re dating this when you could have the best?”

 

“Who do you think you are?” Alyson said lowly, “I happen to be his girlfriend, just because you want him for yourself.”

 

“I’m actually spoken for,” she flashed her ring and kissed John, “as for you, I don’t know.”

 

Alyson huffed and walked away. “Now that she’s gone and all distractions are gone, Sherlock are you still going to be an idiot about this?”

 

Sherlock gave her a perplexed look, then finally understood. He nodded and walked swiftly towards the balcony.

 

He saw her there sitting on the bench, she seemed to be cold, but refused to acknowledge it. “Hey,” he walked towards her, “what are you doing out here?”

 

She turned around and gave him a soft smile, “I just needed some fresh air. What about you?”

 

He sat down next to her, “Same here. You cold?” She hesitated but nodded. He shrugged off his coat and draped it over her shoulders.

 

“Thanks.”

 

They sat down on the bench not speaking, they were comfortable in each others silence, but both wanted to find out similar things. “Why aren’t you with Alyson?”

 

“We weren’t compatible.”

 

“Oh.” She felt happy inside and let a small smile creep up on her face.

 

“Who was the bloke that was with you tonight?” He tended to his irrational jealousy.

 

“He was a friend,” he gave her a side look, “just a friend, I swear. He has a girlfriend, he was just doing me a favour.”

 

“Really?” He sounded happy and she couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

“Yes.” She looked at him then sighed softly, “I thought you were in love with Alyson, what happened?”

 

“Realised I was in love with someone else, and it took me a while but I got there.” He never once took his eyes off her and he could see the range of emotions playing out in front of him.

 

“Do you mind me asking who she is?”

 

“You should know, you know her well, better than anyone actually. Well I like to think I know her more than herself.” He grinned at her cockily.

 

She thought for a minute, trying not to let disappointment show on her face. “It’s not Mary is it?”

 

He raised his brows in surprise, “Have you gone barmy?”

 

She laughed softly and shook her head, “Can you tell me?”

 

He pursed his lips, “I can show you who she is. I think a picture can tell a thousand words, and it can tell you that she’s the most beautiful girl in the world.” He took out his phone and scrolled through the photos, smiling when he found the perfect one. He passed the phone to her, watching her reaction turn from neutral to shock to happiness.

 

“Sherlock?”

 

“What?”

 

“It’s me.”

 

He rolled his eyes, “Great observation, you should work for me.” He received a light shove. “Yes love, it is you.”

 

“Why?” She asked, not grasping the fact that he _might_ love her.

 

“Why what? Why I love you?” She nodded, “I think the question is why wouldn’t I love you? You’ve been there for me, sticking with me through my arrogant and annoying antics. It took me so long to realise that you’re the one for me, and I made the mistake of wasting my time trying to get someone to like me, when I could have used that time to try and make you like me.”

 

He looked at her and took a deep breath, “I don’t want to waste my time anymore, you’re it and I know it. I will spend the rest of my life showing how much I love you and hopefully one day, one day you’ll love me as much as I love you.”

 

She looked away, knowing that if she looked into his eyes she’ll start crying, “Oh Sherlock.” She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. “You don’t have to do that, I love you more than you can imagine.”

 

He pulled out of her hug and stared at her lovingly. She smiled and leaned forward giving him a chaste kiss. “I do have one request.”

 

“Yes?”

 

She laughed before she answered, “Please don’t be that cliche, it’s scarily weird.” She gave a shudder and kissed him again.

 

“I love you.”

 

She pulled him into another kiss, not noticing they gathered a crowd around them.

 

“Well John, it seems like dear Sherlock finally opened his eyes and found what’s in front of his face.”

 

“About damn time too.” Both men nodded, smiling at the couple and walking away feeling that everything is the way it should be.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was something inspired by the movie 'Some Kind of Wonderful'. All the plot and things go to them. I hope you guys like this little 'one shot'. I will also be starting a fanfic later on, I will probably get the prologue and chapter one up next week. Thank you for those who have read this and liked it! You guys rock. Let me know if you're up to reading the fanfic! :)


End file.
